


I Love You Most

by RainbowNarwhal1030



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, F/M, Inspired by Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowNarwhal1030/pseuds/RainbowNarwhal1030
Summary: The kingdom of Atoran was a beautiful, prosperous kingdom, filled with magic and serenity.  Well, it was peaceful inside the kingdom, but not so much on the outside.  The land outside the walls of Atoran was plagued by thieves and bandits, you couldn’t get three feet without being attacked.  Even though all the criminals were dangerous, the one person everyone feared was Hawkmoth.  He controlled the outside, his akumas doing his bidding, but he wanted more.  He wanted Atoran!Inspired by Tangled





	1. Bullseye

Marinette was doing here daily chores, laundry, dishes, sweeping, dusting, etc., when she heard her stomach growl. She looked down disapprovingly at her stomach and sighed, “I guess it is lunch time. I wonder when Papa will be home.”

She walked to the kitchen to fix something to settle her hunger. As she was pulling the cutting board from the cabinet, she heard a small meow come from her feet and looked down to see her one only friend stare back at her with a feline version of puppy dog eyes, kitten eyes, if you will.

“Hungry, too, Tikki?” Marinette giggled, putting down the pan to get Tikki’s treats. “You know, Papa said he’d bring you back some more treats next chance he got.” That earned her a sour look from the afore mentioned cat. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. I know you don’t like him, but he is trying.” That got an eyeroll. “What? He is. Why don’t you like him so much?” Tikki gave her a look as if to say, Oh, I could name a few. “That’s what you say every time.”

Marinette bent down and gave her little friend her lunch. Tikki started to eat and that was the end of their little banter over her father. He had said he wouldn’t be out for long, that he just needed to take care of somethings, but that could mean a few hours or a day or two. Marinette sighed once again as she sat down, digging into her sandwich. Whenever he was gone, she was bored. She kept herself busy with her chores, but that never took her long and it was never any fun without her papa.

Just then she heard sounds coming from the window.

“Papa’s home!” Marinette ran to the window, the only way in or out of the tower, way up off the ground.

She pulled the window open and peeked out at the ground below. Just as she had suspected, her papa was at the very bottom looking up. Marinette stuck her hand out to let him know that it was open, then backed up.

For the millionth time in her lifetime, she saw a cloud of purple butterflies fly in through the window, then fly back out white, leaving her father before her.

She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He was tall with his dark brown hair loose and his dark blue eyes peering at her kindly.

“I’m so glad you’re finally home Papa!” She had said it so loud that he winced. “Sorry. Anyways, I’m really glad you’re home. I wanted to show you something!”

He smiled at her with that knowing smile of his, “Ok, let’s see this surprise.”

“Just stay right there, and I’ll be back in a moment.”

He chuckled and sat down at the table as she ran off to her room, up the small flight of stairs and through the fully decorated door. It was one of Marinette’s favorite pastimes, painting, as well as drawing, designing clothes, and pretty much anything creative. She had taught herself to sew, using an old book that her papa had brought her once when she was young. That’s how she learned pretty much everything, from books. That was another one of her favorite pastimes. Anyways, back to the clothes. She had actually made the few outfits she had, minus a few that her father had picked up for her while out. She was actually wearing her favorite one.

It was a simple but beautiful dress. It had a deep blue fabric on top of a simple white fabric and the sleeves went just below her elbows. It was held together over her chest by a single string that crisscrossed until coming at a stopping point just above her waist. It cut off right above her ankles allowing her room to maneuver.

Marinette came back with the bow and arrow she had been given on her fifteenth birthday. Her father was about to say something when she held up a finger and walked over to the table in front of him to grab a few apples from the fruit basket. She handed them to him and said, "Toss them up in the air whenever you want to and however fast you want.”

He looked a little confused, but complied, none the less. The apple rose in the air and just as it was about to fall back down, Marinette pulled an arrow from the quiver slung across her shoulder and sent it flying straight through the apple. The apple continued on the arrow’s path and ended up nailed to the wall. Her father turned away from the apple to look at Marinette, shock written all over his face. Without saying anything, he threw three more apples in the air, and marinette did the exact same thing three more times.

“How did you learn to do that, Marinette?” he asked her, stunned.

Beaming she said,” I get bored so I practice. Are you… proud of me?”

She looked nervous as she said that, and he responded with a kind smile. “Extremely,” he said as he pulled her into a hug.

She relaxed at hearing that and hugged him back. She just didn’t see his kind smile turn into a terrifying grin, danger shining in his eyes.

-~*~-

He kept running. He knew if he stopped, then he would definitely be caught and punished. He didn’t want to be pushed around anymore, he wanted to do what he wanted to do. So, he kept running. But that stupid root got in the way. And everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress Marinette "designed" is right here, but I changed it a bit. The dress is shorter and the sleeves are also shorter being tight on her forearm, right under her elbow. The sleeves are also the blue fabric continued, not the white fabric.  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a9/f7/db/a9f7db9308446dee8124d3021aee6198.jpg
> 
> This is my first multi-chapter fanfiction. I have only written one other fanfiction before and it was a chapter long and I didn't post it or anything. I am so happy that I finally worked up the courage to write and post something. Please let me know in the comments what you think. I would love some constructive criticism! I don't know how often I will be able to upload. It may be once a day or it may be a once a week, I really don't know. 
> 
> I actually was watching Tangled when this idea came into my mind and it kind of just evolved in my head. I don't really know where I'm going with this, but I have an idea. Thank you for taking time to read this and, once again, please let me know what you think!


	2. Surprise

“How long do you think you’ll be gone this time, Papa?” They had just finished breakfast when her father had told her that he needed to be leaving shortly. 

“I don’t know,” he said as he packed his bag with what he needed. “I could be gone for the rest of the day, but I should be back by tomorrow.”

Marinette handed his lunch over, nodding drearily. “Well, can you grab some more food on your way back. We’re running low on bread and vegetables and I think I will have finished it by the time you come back.”

He nodded, placing his satchel over his head and across his chest. He sighed looking at her with a frown on her face, “I will. I will also miss you terribly, Marinette, you know that, right?”

At that she ran into his arms, “Of course I do, Papa! I’ll miss you, too.”

After a few dismal moments had passed, they slowly pulled away. Her papa looked her in her eyes and said, “I will come home, and I will come home soon.”

Marinette nodded and stepped away. He smiled at his daughter sweetly and, in a flash of butterflies, was gone.

-~*~-

The first thing he felt was stone. Freezing cold stone. He peeked one eye open and closed it with a groan.

“Oh, good, you’re awake.”

That voice. He hated that voice.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to wake up.”

“No, sadly my luck isn’t good enough for that.”

He heard movement, meaning the man must have moved.

“I’m disappointed in you, Chat Noir. I thought you at least considered your life better than death.”

Chat groaned as he pulled himself off the ground to sit facing the source of his problems, “Then you would be wrong.”

The man before him frowned and stood up off the tiny wooden stool. He walked up to Chat and slapped him, “How did I end up with a son like you?”

That just made him laugh, “Well, why don’t you just use one of your pretty little butterflies to make me cooperate?”

The man’s frown deepened. He didn’t say anything else as he left, leaving the door open and Chat alone in that cold cell he was so used to.

-~*~-

“Tikki, where is he?”

It had already been three days, which was much longer than he had told her. Tikki only gave Marinette an annoyed meow.

“We have this conversation every time Papa comes up. You don’t like him even though you wouldn’t you wouldn’t be here without him.”

Tikki rolled her eyes and just pranced away. Marinette smirked, knowing she had won. Tikki was a kitten when Marinette’s father found her curled up in an alley, shivering, about three years ago. When he found her, she was bleeding, presumably from an attack by one of the rabid stray dogs running around. He took her back home, where she was nursed back to health by fifteen-year-old Marinette.

Marinette sighed, the frown returning to her face. She walked back to the window, sitting down on the small bench that protruded from the wall. She really was worried. He had never been gone so long without telling her before. She released another sigh. She was about to go to her room when she saw movement. She about dived out the window.

“PAPA!” she exclaimed at his signal.

She back up about a yard or two as the butterflies came and dropped off her father.

“Papa!” she yelled again running to him. “I was so worried! You were gone so much longer than you said you would be and I just-“

“It’s ok. I’m here and I’m fine.”

Marinette looked at him with a huge smile, tears running down her cheeks. She gasped when she saw a cut about three inches long running along his cheek. “What happened?!” 

His expression visibly darkened a bit as he said, “It’s nothing, but I have a surprise for you.”

She nodded and smiled again. “Ok, what is it?”

“Tomorrow,” he started, “you’re going to meet a friend of mine.”

Her smile grew even bigger as she said, “You’re bringing someone else to the tower?”

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. “No, you’re going to go see him.”

Marinette’s face scrunched up in confusion before realization hit her and she almost yelled out in excitement, “I’m going to leave the tower?”

“Yep.”

“YES!” Marinette jumped up and down eager to go ahead and leave. “When do we leave tomorrow?”

“First thing tomorrow.”

She squealed again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Now, off to bed or you won’t have enough energy to get there.”

“Yes, sir,” she giggled, giving him a salute. 

Marinette ran off to her room and his smile slowly slid off his face. He sat down in the nearest chair, running his hands through his deep brown hair. Why did he need to meet her now? She was only sixteen! He never should have agreed to any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short and took so long! I was going to continue writing, but I have a lot I want to do with the next chapter, and I liked how I ended this chapter. As for it taking so long, I tried to update literally every night since I uploaded the first chapter, but I kept telling myself it would be fine and I would do it the next day, but obviously I didn't. Thank you for reading and leaving kudos last chapter. You have no idea how happy it made me when I saw that first kudo appear.


	3. Truth

The next day, Marinette got out bed just as excited as the day before, although that may have had something to do with the fact that she never actually went to sleep. She had gone to bed and not been able to get even a minute of sleep, so she had laid in bed all night thinking about the outside world. When she heard rustling outside her door, she sprang out of bed to change and get ready. She burst out the door still tying a ribbon around her loose but still neat bun wearing a blue dress with a black bodice and her bow and quiver on her back. 

Her father was eating a piece of bread while reading a small book. When he looked up at her, he smirked as he said, “You look excited.” 

Marinette smiled even bigger at his teasing and replied, “Wouldn’t you be? I mean, it’s my first time ever being out of the tower.”

His smile faltered for a second, but was replaced by another smile quickly, “I guess.” He then stood and walked to the window where a basket was set on the bench, “Ready?”

Marinette smiled, giddily answering, “YES!” She scurried over and grabbed her papa’s arm. 

The familiar swarm of butterflies fluttered around them, but it looked different from inside. They were much closer and she could see the detail on their wings. They were pure white before fading black. At closer inspection, she saw that little veins of purple moved through them. It was a strange glowing purple that seemed to move around in the veins, like the black was a thin layer of paper over purple water.

“Hold on, Marinette.” Marinette did as she was told just as the butterflies squeezed under her feet creating a surface to stand on, and they were lifted up and out the window. 

When Marinette and her father landed on the ground, the butterflies flew out from under their feet, making Marinette slip.

“Oof!” She groaned as she looked up at her dad. “How come you didn’t fall?” she pouted.

He chuckled as he reached a hand down to help her up, “Practice. You should’ve seen the first time I tried it. I fell flat on my face and almost knocked out a tooth.” They burst out laughing.

When it died down, Marinette asked, “Wait, why didn’t we just use the butterflies to get to your friend, Papa?”

“Um, it’s too far for them to go with people,” he responded tensely.

She just nodded as she said, “Oh.” 

They started walking, only for Marinette to stop every five seconds to look at something new. They had been walking for around an hour when they heard rustling from the trees. 

“Papa? What was that?” Marinette asked nervously.

“I don’t know. Stay here,” her father said.

He walked crept slowly towards the noise. He saw a glimpse of something yellow and black before being pinned down.

“YOU! You work for him, don’t you?!”

“W-what?” was all he was able to get out.

“Hawkmoth, you idiot!” the man who was holding him down screamed.

“Let my papa go!”

The man turned towards Marinette, a crazed look in his eyes. She was holding her bow out, an arrow knocked. 

He smirked at her before turning back to her father, “You have a daughter? I don’t think the boss would approve of that.”

“I said let my father GO!” Marinette said with even more force.

Once again, the man looked at her, a smirk still present on his face, “Oh, please! I bet you don’t even know how to use that thing.”

This time, it was Marinette’s turn to smirk, “You wanna bet?” She released the arrow.

The man didn’t have time to react as it hit his shoulder and he let out a cry of pain. She took the time to push him off her dad and help him up, “Are you okay, Papa?”

He pulled to her into a tight hug and said, “Yeah, I’m fine. Are you okay?”

Marinette took a breath as he pulled back to look at her and saw her crying, “I was so scared, Papa! I thought he was going to kill you!”

“Oh, I was going to, and now, I’m going to kill you, too!” the man hollered as he dove for the two of them. 

Marinette released her father and punched the revolting man square in the nose, “Don’t touch my father.”

The man fell to the ground clutching his face and shoulder, “Say, princess, do you even know what your ‘papa’ does?”

Marinette stiffened, “That’s none of your business.”

He chuckled, “I’ll take that as a no. Well, let me tell you. He’s a criminal. He’s a thief. He’s probably a murder, too.”

“You’re wrong. He’s wrong, right, Papa?”

She turned to her father. He went rigid, “W-well-“

“See, he can’t even deny it!” the man hollered, laughing maniacally.

Her father sighed, “Marinette, I can explain.”

“Ah, so your name is Marinette,” the man said with that creepy smirk still on his face.

“N-no, you’re not- you can’t be,” Marinette fell to her knees, crying.

“Marinette, I can explain if you give me a chance,” her father tried to hug her.

“NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!” 

“Marinette, please,” he pleaded. “Let me explain.”

She was about to respond when she felt something hit her neck. She reached her hand up, feeling dizzy. She pulled a small dart out of her neck and looked at her dad one last time saying, “Why?”

She passed out before she could see another dart hit the disturbing man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments and who you think the "disturbing man" was.Ok, so the plan is to update every weekend, hopefully every Saturday, but I make no promises. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Dress Marinette was wearing but with tighter sleeves and, again, shorter:  
> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=16147362


	4. Akumas

The first sense to come back was her hearing. She heard voices. And feet. 

Marinette tried to open her eyes but quickly tightened them at seeing light. The voices stopped. She wanted to know what was going on. She tried to open her eyes again. The light wasn’t nearly as bright as it first seemed. In fact, it was really dark. The only light in the large stone room came from the torches hanging on the walls. 

She moved her arm from its place above her head to her left side with her other hand to better push herself off the ground. She stopped short.

She was surrounded on all sides by people in various strange costumes. One looked to be covered in a pinkish goop but at closer inspection it seemed to be made of that pinkish goop. Another wore all black with chunks of white and looked futuristic in a way. Someone else looked like a thing Marinette had read about in a book. Maybe a pharaoh? And was that person made of stone?!

Terrified, Marinette attempted to back away from the people or things or whatever they were, only succeeding in bumping into others. 

“Move! Can’t you idiots see you’re scaring her.”

That voice. Marinette knew that voice. That voice belonged to a liar.

“Papa,” she spat out.

He came and kneeled in front of her, “Marinette, there is so much you don’t know.” He tried to reach out to touch her cheek, but she flinched away. He sighed. “That man from the forest, he was a traitor. He was a traitor to our group,” he motioned around him to the beings from earlier, “and to his own father.”

“Maybe his father did something sick. Just like you,” Marinette seethed.

“Marinette, you don’t even know if I actually did anything,” her father tried to reason.

“Did you?”

He sighed. “Yes, but,” he said seeing her about to yell at him, “I did it for you. Those people, the ones I have killed, a lot of them were looking for you.”

“Why were they looking for me?” Marinette queried.

Her papa sighed again. “Because you aren’t actually my daughter.”

“WHAT?!” Marinette screamed

“Marinette,” he scolded, “calm down. You were the daughter of the royal family. They are terrible people, Marinette. They run the kingdom of Atoran. It is a beautiful land filled with magic and life, but they don’t care about their people, not really. Everyone here is from Atoran, even me, but we were all miserable there. Hawkmoth, the man I was taking you to see, saved all of us. He took us in and gave us magic and a home. He also gave us all new names and together we are Akumas.”

“But,” Marinette sniffled, starting to cry, “you took me from my family. What if they aren’t as bad as you say or they really cared about me?”

“Marinette, believe me they don’t care about anyone but themselves,” he said sadly. “They may have pretended to love you and given you fancy stuff, but they never would have truly loved you, not like I had. Not like I do.”

Marinette sniffed, choking back a sob before she darted to her adoptive father, “PAPA! I’m sorry! I should’ve known better than to doubt you. I love you.”

He let out a breath of relief as he wrapped his arms around her. “I love you, too, Marinette. It’s ok.”

From the front of the room, someone cleared their throat, “Daniel.”

Marinette felt her papa stiffen in their embrace.

“Are you going to introduce me?”

Daniel. Marinette had never actually learned his name. She’d only ever called him “Papa” so she had never thought about it. 

Daniel stood up, pulling Marinette along with him. The people around them, the Akumas, parted to reveal a tall man in a purple suit and silver mask. 

“Marinette,” Daniel started, “this is Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth, sir, this is Marinette.”

“It’s nice to meet you, sir,” Marinette said smiling.

Hawkmoth smiled in return, “Yes, it is lovely to meet you as well. Your father has told me all about you and your talents, but I feel as if he was exaggerating just a little.”

Marinette smile turned a bit mischievous, “Oh, I sincerely doubt that sir.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Oh, really?”

“Yes, sir,” Marinette grinned.

“Ok. Well, would you be so kind as to give us a demonstration, then?”

“What would you like me to show you first?”

Hawkmoth smirked, “How about your infamous archery skills?”

Marinette nodded, reaching for her bow only to find it missing, along with her quiver. She turned to Hawkmoth, “But I can’t do that without my bow or my arrows.”

“Of course,” he turned to his Akumas. “Stoneheart, go grab the young lady’s equipment.”

Marinette turned to see the stone man from earlier nod and walk away, returning shortly with her stuff.

Adjusting her quiver so it would sit on her back properly once again, she said, “How would you like me to prove my skills?”

“I would like you to try and shoot an Akuma.”

“What?!” Marinette exclaimed, taken aback. Hadn’t her papa said that he gave them a home? And now he wanted her to shoot one of them?

“Oh, no,” he said. “I think you misunderstood, my Akumas were given magic when I enchanted an object that they held dear to them. To enchant them I used those little butterflies that you’ve seen with your father, they are also called Akumas. I would like you to shoot a butterfly not a person.”

Marinette sighed, “Ok, I was worried. I don’t want to shoot anyone without a reason, not at all really, if it’s avoidable.”

Hawkmoth chuckled darkly, as if he knew something she didn’t, but all he said was, “Of course.”

He motioned a hand to the crowd and a butterfly flew out, landing on his finger, “I’m going to count to three, and it will fly away. When it does, I want you to shoot it.”

Marinette nodded.

“One…”

She knocked an arrow pointed to the ground as she took a deep breath in.

“Two…”

She released the breath she was holding and moved the arrow up as she took another breath.

“Three.”

She gave the butterfly a second to flap a bit higher before quickly aiming and releasing the arrow.

Thwack.

The butterfly was hit right in the center of the wings and nailed to the wall.

“Good. Let’s see you do it with a few more,” Hawkmoth said, motioning for more butterflies to fly out, that dark look still on his face.

Marinette knocked and released arrow after arrow after arrow, hitting butterfly after butterfly after butterfly, until there were no more flying and at least twenty more butterflies nailed to the wall with the original.

“Good,” Hawkmoth said. “Welcome to the Akumas, Marinette.”


	5. Notice

Hey guys. I just wanted to say that I'm SO sorry for missing this weekend! I feel terrible about it. I have a school project that takes up a lot of time, and then we were also assigned a lot of homework this week. I will try and update this weekend but I make absolutely NO promises. Well, other than this one: I promise that the next chapter will be much longer or I will post 2 chapters back to back. Thank you for staying with me and I beg you all to please be patient. I will talk to you guys next time I get a chapter out. 

P.S. I apologize if I made you feel like a new chapter was out.


	6. The Key to Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I know I haven't posted in like two months and I feel bad. I kept trying to convince myself to just sit down and write it, but I would always come up with a reason not to. I finished my project awhile ago, like over a month ago, and then I had another one, which I finished a few weeks ago. I finally sat myself down and started writing and now I'm back. I will try to update more soon. Thank you to those who stuck around.

After having showed off a few more of her skills, Marinette was shown to her room. She discreetly attempted to memorize the halls, but failed immensely, giving up after about five minutes. She had only ever known one place, so she had no experience memorizing hallways. 

It took about ten minutes, but they finally got to her room. Hawkmoth turned to her and gave her that sickening smile. 

“Well,” he said, “it has been wonderful to finally meet you, Marinette, but I must be on my way.”

Marinette returned his smile with one of her own as she said, “I understand. It has been a pleasure to meet you as well and to hear what you did for my father. And i must also thank you for what you did for us in the woods.”

He flinched a little at this, but the smile was back almost as soon as it had left, “I only did what any decent person would have.”

“I may not know many people, but i seriously doubt that,” she smiled. “And what will become of our attacker?”

“He has been taken care of. He is currently chained up in the dungeon.”

“Well, that is nice to here.”

“Of course. Breakfast will be served in the dining hall tomorrow morning, and I would be honored if you would come eat with us.”

“I would love to, but could you possibly tell me where that is?” Marinette asked.

Hawkmoth only shook his head and said, “No need. I will send someone for you in the morning.”

Marinette smiled even brighter, “Thank you, sir. You have been so kind to me. I don’t know how I could possibly repay you.”

“Oh, you don’t have to repay me,” he said, “just work hard and do your best. Now, as I said earlier, I must go.”

“Of course, sir,” Marinette responded with a nod of her head.

“And there is no need for formalities, Marinette, just call me Hawkmoth.”

“Yes, si- I mean, Hawkmoth.”

Hawkmoth bowed as he grabbed her hand and gently kissed the back of it, “Until tomorrow, Marinette.”

Marinette smiled, “Until tomorrow. Goodnight, Hawkmoth.”

“Goodnight.”

With that, he walked away, and Marinette was left alone. She let out a breathe she hadn’t even realised she’d been holding. She quickly turned around, scrambled with the doorknob for a few seconds, and darted into her new room. After closing the door, she ran off to the bathroom to wash her hand.

Luckily someone had already drawn her a bath, so she immediately thrusted her hands in hand scrubbed them. Hard. That man was vile. He was horrid. He was just- just-

“Ugh,” Marinette let out a groan as she slid down the wall to the floor.

What was she going to do? The only person she had ever known had lied to her. She hated having to pretend like there was nothing wrong. Everything was wrong! She was supposed to be having fun, meeting her father’s friend, and making friends of her own, not learning that her father wasn’t even her dad. Everything had gone to hell. 

How was she going to get out this? That’s when she had an idea. Marinette let out another groan as she stood up. The least she could do was put this bath to good use. Then, she would figure out how to get him to help her.

 

\-------

 

Stupid stone. He hated that stone. It always meant he was back where he least wanted to be. Except, something was different this time. Chains. He was chained to the freaking wall! He blinked his eyes open and pulled himself to a sitting position, only to fall right back down with a loud groan. 

His shoulder hurt like hell. He glanced down to see what had become of it. It was wrapped up in a bandage, red from the blood leaking from the wound. Stupid girl. This was all her fault. Her and that stupid bow.

He grunted as he pulled himself up. He leaned against the wall with a sigh, relieved to see his father wasn’t there.

He gave the chains a few good yanks to test their durability. He stood up with yet another groan and turned to face the chains, yanking on them harder, hoping to accomplish something. 

“That’s not going to accomplish much.”

He froze. It couldn’t be.

“Maybe I can help.”

A girl walked into the cell. That stupid girl from the woods! What was her name? Mary? Marian? Maria?

“Marinette.” 

Damn it. He must of said that out loud.

He grinned as he said, “Nice to see you again, Princess.”

“Cut the crap,” she said. “I know you don’t want to see me as much as I don’t want to see you.”

Bold, he thought. “That’s not very polite.”

She just rolled her eyes. “I need your help.”

This made him drop his grin. “And I would help you why? I’m only here because of you.”

“Sorry. I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to defend myself against lunatics who try to kill me.”

“Well,” he said, ignoring her response, “hate to disappoint, but even if I wanted to, which I don’t-”

“Obviously.”

“I can’t exactly help you chained up,” he finished.

“Yeah, if only someone had the key,” she smirked.

“From the look on your face, I take it you have one,” he said slyly, the grin returning to his face.”

“Of course,” her smirk widened as she pulled a key out of her pocket.

“Then, we might just be able to strike a deal, my dear Marinette.”

“Before we talk deals, what’s your name?”

He grinned broadly at her as he said, “You can call me Chat Noir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading. I will try and post again soon. And for those of you who think I might just be straight up stupid for giving Marinette's dad a different name. I know he dad's name is Tom and I know what he looks like. This is just someone I made up for the plot. Now, for the third time, thanks for reading!


End file.
